


New Rule

by milkyuu



Category: Team Edge - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, crossposted from tumblr, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: J-fred is in the middle of recording. Which goes along well, until he realizes he's waited much too long to use the bathroom.And how rude would it be of him to just walk up and leave during the video?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains pee desperatation and wetting/omorashi. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> Here's some Team Edge omo! Hope y'all enjoy, and thank you for reading! (Also, I used J-fred in dialogue but Joey in the actual fic, just clearing that up for y'all)

Joey's knees rubbed against each other as he sat at the table. The board game in front of him, Bryan and Matt at his side. Their loud laughter and jokes go over his head as he concentrates on one thing -- hold it out until the recording is over. 

"Geez, you okay there J-fred?" Bryan asks, a joking tone in his voice. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good." Joey replies, biting his bottom lip. The pressure in his bladder growing, tapping his foot for some type of distraction. 

"Earth to J-fred," Matt interrupts, "it's your turn."

Joey laughs, quickly moving his piece across the board. Praying he'll be able to skip a turn. Praying Bryan and Matt take forever to go. 

Just anything so he can excuse himself. 

///

20 minutes in and Joey curses himself for not going before.

He curses the lemonade and tea he drank before the recording. 

He curses the game for taking forever to finish. 

He whimpers quietly, Matt shooting him a concerned look. 

"You alright?" 

"Y-yeah, I'm good," Joey lies, his voice strained. 

"What? Am I beating you too bad?" Bryan laughs, making light of the situation. 

He laughs along. That is, until he feels himself leak. The warm liquid running down his leg, knowing it stained his shorts. Carefully, he crosses his legs to hold on longer. Praying once more that he makes it. 

//

"Overtime!" Bryan excitedly yelled. Moving their pieces to the starting point on the board again. 

Joey whimpers once more, the leaking now much more obvious. He squirms more in his chair, hand shoved in his lap, holding himself. 

Without warning, Matt punches Joey in the arm playfully, "cmon, cheer up, J-fred!"

Then, he freezes. The punch catching Joey off guard. His blood runs cold as he feels his bladder jerk, doubling over to rest his head on the table. 

"W-wait," he groans, "please no."

Bryan and Matt looked at each other as they heard the slow stream start. Joey gasping as he continued to groan. 

"I'm so sorry" he cries, voice hoarse, "I couldn't hold it-!"

The rush of warm urine ran down Joey's leg. The splattering of his urine running down to puddle under him and around the chair. Warmth surround his lower body, relief flowing through him. He nearly sobbed as he felt it run down his legs, knowing the cameras and microphones would pick up on the sound. 

As soon as it started, it stopped. Joey trying to catch his breath. Matt and Bryan watching him, feeling their eyes on him. 

Shaking, he muttered, "can we end the recording? P-please?" 

After the click on a button, Joey slowly lifted his head to see Bryan and Matt's sympathetic expressions. Matt covering his mouth as Bryan stood to help Joey up. 

"New rule, everyone take a bathroom break before recordings," Joey whimpered, standing with the help of Bryan.


End file.
